riseupthe_walking_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
EACH SEASON: SUMMARIZED Season 1 In the first season of The Walking Dead, we are introduced to the main character, Rick Grimes, in a hospital, as he has been unconscious in the hospital and does not know that zombies, or "Walkers" are taking over the world. Rick finds a group and assumes the role of group leader because of his skills with weapons, as he was previously a Police Officer. The first season deals with Rick's mission to find his family, adapt to this new world, and most importantly, survive. Season 2 The group becomes desperate, hungry, and lost, until they stumble upon a farm. The farm owner, Hershel, knows medical skills and helps many of their health conditions. He allows them to set up their camper on his property, but he is hesitant to allow them in his home. His daughters are helpful and want to help their new guests. After finding out Lori is pregnant, Hershel allows them to stay on their land. They play an active role caring for the farm animals, and surviving among the farm, but the group does not get along very smoothly, and they are the source of most chaos that occurs on the land. Season 3 After being driven off the farm by a hoard of Walkers, the group runs off and finds a jail. The new skills they have learned enabled them to clear out every Walker in the prison, and a few living prisoners as well. At the same time, Rick is not mentally stable. Andrea has been separated from the group, and finds loner, Michonne, and they encounter The Governor. While setting up a life in the prison, with running water and food, many group members have come down with a sickness and others are out looking for medicine to bring back. Unfortunately, they also encounter The Governor, who seduces Andrea, while he has her friends held hostage in the basement without her knowledge. The struggle is no longer against the Walkers, but the Governor and his people. Season 4 The group has truly become a family. They have began growing gardens for food, mastering the use of weapons, and living with a purpose. Unfortunately, The Governor wants revenge. The Governor begins by loosening the fence of the prison, allowing Walkers to pose as an additional danger in their home. Carl has grown and become a very active man in the group, protecting his family at all costs. The Governor's harsh Season 5 After the fight at the prison, everyone has escaped separately. They all fear that they will not be able to find each other, and they all cross signs that lead them to a safe haven, Terminus. They are back to surviving with just another person, on the road again. Through fate, each one decides to follow the path in hopes to meet each other there, but what they find is even more shocking than they could have imagined. Season 6 After the escape from Terminus, the group is lucky to be alive. They are out on the road again, surviving. While hiding during a storm, they are encountered by Aaron, who is a member of the Alexandria community. He tells Rick that he has been watching them, and he knows they are good people. He welcomes them to his community, to provide them with food and shelter, in return for their survival skills and knowledge about the new world. The group is initially hesitant, but in Alexandria they are able to sleep without an eye open for the first time. It is a challenge working with the leaders of Alexandria, who are delusional about the reality outside Alexandria's walls. They are introduced to other communities who help and trade with those of Alexandria. Season 7 The group over estimates their skills when they commit to helping another group fight The Saviors. The Saviors now own them, as they must provide for the heartless leader Negan, who kills most-loved group members with a metal-spiked baseball bat, by beating their brains to death, as an act of power to instill fear and obedience in the group. The group teams up with members of Alexandria and other communities, The Kingdom, and The Hilltop, to put an end to the Saviors. Negan does not stop with his abuse of power, killing innocent members of Alexandria, pushing Rick to his limit. Negan further enforces that The Walker's are no longer the main enemy, as people pose as a greater danger and threat than the dead.